Spear Of Destiny
by SingingBell
Summary: "Tuhan tidak disini hari ini!"/"My name is Yuho, Jung Yunho asshole!"/"Siapa itu Tuhan? Manusia? Anak Allah?"/"Kadang tempat terbaik melihat Tuhan adalah Neraka!" Yunjae, Sibum 4 orang yang ditugaskan mencari benda-benda peninggalan Yesus oleh P.S.
1. Chapter 1

Holla minna, bonjur a tous.

Gw dateng lagi ma ff baru. Nih plot sumpah sampe kebawa mimpi. Plot-plot tentang konspirasi-konspirasi tentang benda-benda peninggalan Yesus. Ada Tombak takdir (Spear of Longinus/ Spear of Destiny), kain kafan turin, paku Yesus, Kerudung Veronika, The Holy Grail, The last Supper, Priory of Sion, d.l.l. Pernah nonton atau baca Da Vinci Code? Ya ff nih sekarang macam gitu. Tapi tak seretoris itu. Saya bukan menganut Atheism Retrorism. Angep aja Jaejoong ma Yunho yang dibantu ma Siwon ma Kibum kaya Robert Langdon sama Sophie Nevue. Atau Robert Langdon sama Vittoria Vetra. Satu lagi, angep aja Korea adalah Negara yang berhasil dimasuki gereja purba seperti Inggris, Prancis, dan semacamnya. Yah, ini itung-itung side story of Da Vinci Code, karena saya gak puas sama jawaban di Da Vinci Code. Masa organisasi sebesar dan serahasia Priory of Sion cuma ngejagaiin makam maria Magdalena sih? Jadi anggep ja P.S. tuh ngejagain barang2 Jesus yang asli. Jadi yg selama ini kalian lihat tuh palsu! Saran saya sih mending baca ni sambil buka google biar tahu sama yang punya kitab suci sediain. Ok, selamat menikmati.

.

.

**Yerusalem, 30 Masehi**

Simon dari Kirene menyepitkan matanya kearah langit biru dengan hiasan sinar matahari yang bersinar terik kearahnya. Berjalan terseok-seok. Keringatnya bercampur darah dan debu, membuat tetesan-tetesan lumpur sepanjang jalan yang tadi Ia lewati. Baju bagian depannya penuh dengan tetesan darah yang sendari tadi terus keluar dari bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Sepertinya, saat ini bukan saat yang tepat. Dimana matahari semakin terik bersinar. Pada saat ini. Pada tempat ini.

Sesosok bayangan berkelebat seiring beberapa burung gagak yang hinggap di tiga kayu yang ditancapkan berdiri membentuk salib. Seekor burung gagak terbesar hinggap di salib yang berada ditengah yang sudah kosong. Sepertinya orang yang disalibkan disana sudah diturunkan tadi. Sementara burung gagak terbesar itu terus menatapnya, burung gagak yang lain mulai memakan anggota tubuh manusia yang masih menggantung disalib.

Simon berjalan perlahan menyusuri bukit ini. Sesekali kakinya tersandung oleh benda-benda yang terserak diatas tanah. Manik-manik Rosario yang berat, salib kayu besar yang menggantung di pinggangnya, rasa licin akibat darah yang memenuhi sepatu larsnya. Benda itu pasti ada disini. Disuatu tempat. Pasti. Ia harus mencarinya.

Simon menyeka keningnya dengan tangannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa itu meninggalakan bercak darah dijubah kepasturannya. Ia terus berjalan. Dibelakannya terlihat berkas-berkas keramaian. Darah bercak orang yang disalib. Sampah dimana-mana. Jubah berwarna Ungu yang sepertinya tadi bekas diundi dan sekarang tercabik-cabik. Sepintas Ia masih mendengar suara merintih dari salah satu orang yang masih digantung disalib. Matanya terlihat sedang ditarik oleh paru tajam sang gagak besar. Bau darah bercampur dengan bau tanah. Sisa-sisa alat penyiksaan masih terlihat bergelimpangan. Tapi dimana tombak itu? Tombak yang berhasil menghujam perut-Nya. Berhasil mengeluarkan darah berjampur air dari perutnya. Sekarang Dia sedang dimakamkan didalam gua batu karena besok hari sabat. Mata simon masih menyapu temepat itu. Ia harus mendapatka tombak itu. Harus! Tombak yang terdapat bercak darah Yesua de Nazaret.

Itu dia! Sebuah tombak dengan sepuhan emas diujungnnya. Ia menemukannya. Terletak di belakang bebatuan dan sepertinya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya. Tombak itu tertancap ketanah. Dikerubungi lalat hitam, karena sepertinya cukup banyak darah yang tersisa di tombak itu. Sisa-sisa darah sesekali menetes dari tombak itu. Simon bejalan mendekati tombak itu. Seketika lalat yang mengerubungi tombak itu pergi, dan mulai mengerubungi alat-alat yang lainnya.

"Spear of destiny." Ia tersenyum, sambil mecabut tombak itu dari tanah. " Tombak yang berhasil membuktikan kemanusiaan Yesus."

Tombak itu berkilat. Memantulkan bayangan sebagian matanya. Ia ingin membawanya pulang. Menjadikan itu miliknya. Tombak itu kembali berkilat. Seketika suara burung menjadi gaduh. Burung-burung gagak itu terbang berkumun menukik kearahnya. Berkumun mencabik dirinya. Dan akhirnya Simone dari Kirene orang membantu Yesus untuk memanggul salibnya hilang dikejahuan.

-oo0oo-

**SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**.**

"**Tuhan tidak disini hari ini!"**

**.**

"**My name is Yuho, Jung Yunho asshole!"**

**.**

"**Siapa itu Tuhan? Manusia? Anak Allah?"**

**.**

"**Kadang tempat terbaik melihat Tuhan adalah Neraka!"**

**.**

**UNTUK PEMBACA DEWASA**

**.**

Cast:

Terlihat dimeja itu terdapat empat map yang terbuka. Sepertinya Isinya tentang team yang akan diturunkan untuk mencari benda-benda Yesus yang hilang.

.

_Choi Siwon. Lahir di Seoul, Korea Selatan 10 April 1987. Lahir dari keluarga berlatar Kristen Protestan. Pindah keyakinan menjadi Katholik pada umur 16 tahun dan masuk seminari pada umur 17 tahun. Mengambil ekaristi Imamat pada umur 20 tahun. Menjadi pastur di Perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Utara selama 3 tahun. Kehilangan keyakinan atas Tuhan pada umur 23 tahun, dikarenakan Ia diperintahkan memilih korban yang akan dibunuh oleh tentara Korea Utara. _

_._

_Jung Yunho. Lahir di Gwangju, Korea Selatan 06 febuary 1986. Pada usia 14 tahun masuk kerumah sakit jiwa untuk anak-anak dikarenakan didiagnosis menghidap Schizophernia karena sering dianggap berhalusinasi melihat makhluk-mkhluk halus. Keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa pada usia 20 tahun. Dan kemudian belajar menjadi seorang exorcist dibawah bimbingan bapa Lee SoMan. Sudah menjadi Exorcist selama 6 tahun. Menikah pada usia 24 tahun dengan seorang simbolog agama Kim Jaejoong._

_._

_Jung Jaejoong. Lahir di __Chungcheongnam-do, Korea Selatan 26 january 1986. Pada usia 5 tahun hijrah ke Amerika bebersama keluarganya. Masuk Harvard university pada umur 18 tahun. Mengambil jurusan Simbologi agama dibawah bimbingan Prof. Robert Langdon. Menjadi master pada umur 24 tahun. Pada usia 24 tahun melepas maraga Kim menjadi Jung karena menikah dengan seorang exorcist Jung Yunho._

_._

_Kim Kibum. Lahir di Seoul, Korea Selatan 21 agustus 1987. Seorang ahli geolog lulusan Oxford university pada usia 20 tahun. Mengambil master pada usia 21 tahun dibawah bimbingan Prof. Lee Donghae di university of Seoul. Dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan di daerah Seoul. Berhasil mendapatkan Beasiswa ke Inggris pada usia 17 tahun. Menjadi seorang geolog dan pengajar ilmu kebumian pada University of Seoul. _

_._

TBC? / Delete?

-oo0oo-

Just prolog again. Sorry kalau misalnya kurang memuaskan. Rasanya ff nih tuh puyeng baget. Masalahnya gw musti bolak-balikin kitab suci dan lain-lain sampe pusing. And satu lagi gw baru sdar kalau siwon ma yunho ultahnya deket gw. Hehehe… tgl 11 febuary. Hehehe… semoga puas ya. Namanya juga prolog. Kalau seandainya antusiasmenya kurang bakal gw hapus ni ff. so?

Bandung, 21 April 2012

Review ok chingu. (^_^)V


	2. Chapter 2

**SPEAR OF DESTINY**

**.**

"**Tuhan tidak disini hari ini!"**

**.**

"**My name is Yuho, Jung Yunho asshole!"**

**.**

"**Siapa itu Tuhan? Manusia? Anak Allah?"**

**.**

"**Kadang tempat terbaik melihat Tuhan adalah Neraka!"**

**.**

**UNTUK PEMBACA DEWASA**

**.**

"Terkadang kita semua suka salah presepsi terhadap symbol atau lambang tertentu." Terlihat seorang pria bermata doe sedang berbicara didepan sebuah podium.

Didepannya terlihat sejumlah masiswa memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Lambang Nazi yang sebenarnya sama persis cuma berbeda sudut, dengan lambang yang ada di dada sang Budha." Jelasnya, aksen koreanya bercampur dengan aksen Inggris tapi masih terdengar cukup jelas.

"Lambang atau symbol yang melambangkan ketegasan dan juga kemurahan hati sang Budha." Ia memberikan jeda terhadap pembicaraannya.

"Lambang terhadap kebaikan dan penguasaan terhadap empat unsure duniawi." Ia kembali menarik nafas. "Tunjuan atau alasan berdirinya partai Nazi yang dipimpin Hitler itu sendiri."

Pada saat itulah, seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu mengangkat tangannya. Matanya menatap pria yang dipodium itu dengan penasaran. "Tapi Professor Jaejoong. Bagaimana dengan adaptasi symbol yang dilakukan gereja?" tanya wanita itu.

"Satu sisi, gereja mengambil sudut itu untuk dapat masuk ke lingkaran masyarakat pagan. Tapi bagaimana dengan gereja yang memutar fakta atas symbol itu jika merasa terancam?" Jelas wanita itu panjang lebar.

"Bintang dengan lingkaran lambang setan awalnya lambang kesempurnaan unsure. Trisula lambang setan pada awalnya adalah lambang keagungan Poseidon, sang raja laut. Itu semua kepercayaan pagan."

Pria bermata doe itu mengambil mic dari dudukan yang berada diatas pondium dan mulai berjalan mengitari panggung podium itu. "Terimakasih nona Tiffany. Saya sangat tersanjung dengan pertanyaan anda." Sepintas pria itu memberikan senyuman kepada wanita yang tadi memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya. "Memang pada awalnya gereja mengadaptasi berbagai symbol masyarakat pangan agar dapat masuk kelingkaran pagan itu sendiri."

Ia kembali tersenyum sambil duduk perlahan diatas kursi yang telah disediakan diatas panggung. "Sebagai contoh, lingkaran sinar yang ada dikepala Santo atau Santa adalah penjelmaan dewa tertinggi masyarakat pagan Mesir." Ia menarik nafas sebentar. "Dewa Ra atau sang Dewa matahari." Lanjutnya tegas.

"Lalu?" tanya pria yang duduk dibarisan belakang. Badanya yang mungil dan mukanya yang imut cukup menarik perhatian sebagian mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya.

"Tidak ada 'lalu' Mr. Sungmin." Ucapnya sembari memberikan penekanan dan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip pada saat Ia mengucapkan 'lalu'. "Keyakinan bukan masalah dari symbol atau aspek lain dari luar semacam layaknya symbol." Lanjutnya. "Siapa yang disini mengambil kelas filsafat theology dengan Bapa Lee SoMan?"

Terlihat beberapa tangan mengacung keatas. "Ok. Mungkin Mrs. Yoona dapat memberitahu kita apa syarat sebuah kepercayaan dapat dianggap Agama?"

"Saya Professor Jaejoong." Segera wanita cantik itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan heran. "Rumus ABC?" jawab wanita itu ragu.

"Yap! Rumus ABC. Apa itu kepanjangan rumus ABC itu Mrs. Yoona?" balasnya.

"Assume, Believe, and Convert." Jawab Yoona yang masih berdiri didepan bangku yang tadi Ia duduki.

"Yap! Assume, Believe, and Convert. Terimakasih Yoona kau bisa kembali duduk." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah Yoona yang mulai duduk kembali. "Jadi mengerti Mrs. Tiffany and Mr. Sungmin?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Agama harus mepunyai janji baru yang lain daripada yang lain. Catat itu! Terutama agama baru!" Katanya. Terlihat Ia kembali berjalan kearah podium itu dan menaruh kembali mic yang tadi Ia gengam ke atas dudukannya. "Buat apa kita pindah menuju agama yang baru jika kita masih bergerak pada zona yang nyaman itu tersendiri? Seseorang berpindah pada keyakinan baru karena dia melihat suatu prospek yang cerah atau ekspetasinya tidak tercapai dengan pilihannya yang lama. Sangat susah membuat orang berpindah keyakinan. Betul?"

Pria yang terlihat cantik sedikit merapikan rambutnya. "Gereja tidak segegabah itu!" pria itu menegaskan. "Terimakasih semuanya. Selamat siang!" Ucap pria itu sebelum Ia menghilang kebelakang podium.

-oo0oo-

"Professor Jaejong!" sahut seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam ketentaraan.

"Professor Jaejoong!" sahut suara itu lagi.

Jaejoong mengadah menghadap pria itu. Matanya meninggalkan buku yang sendari tadi sibuk Ia bubuhkan tanda tangannya. Pria itu terlihat gagah dengan seragam ketentaraan, bekulit putih dan bermata sipit, tetapi semakin menambah aksen gagah pada pria itu seutuhnya. " Kim Kangin." Ucap pria tersebut sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya sebagai tanda memperkenalkan diri. "Dapartement Arkeologi Ketentaraan Inggris." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

Jaejoong menyambut tangan itu. "Lalu? Maksud anda?" tanya Jaejoong kepada pria yang sendari tadi tersenyum kepadanya. "Saya yang menghubungi anda dan suami anda minggu lalu." Balasnya.

"Oh ya. Saya ingat! Anda adalah seorang pria tak beretiket yang menghubungi kami pukul empat pagi. Saya ingat itu!" jawab Jaejoong sinis. Tangannya kembali sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan kepada buku yang Ia luncurkan milik seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat.

"Jadi apakah anda setuju mengenai 'proyek itu'?" tanya pria itu, sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata proyek itu. Wajahnya masih saja memajang senyumannya seraya masih setia berdiri disebelah kanan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memberikan tanda tangan.

"Proyek benda itu?" Jaejoong balas bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan Yunnie?"

"Maka dari itu Jaejoong-shi! Tolong bantu kami." Ucapnya dengan tatapan mata memohon. "Kami akan mendanani penelitianmu dan suamimu tentang the Big Bang."

"Tahu darimana kau tentang penelitian itu?" Jaejoong sangat terkejut hingga menjatukan bolpen yang tadi Ia genggam di tangan kanannya. "Kami belum mempublikasikan itu!" Ucap jaejoong dengan nada sinis. Sekarang dia sudah melupakan tentang acara pelaunchingan buku barunya.

"Maka dari itu kami akan membiayainya. Dan kami akan mempublikasikan itu kepada media jika kalian tidak membantu kami!" Balas Kangin tegas. Mukanya memancarkan kemenangan. _Rasakan itu Jung._

"Baikalah." Ujar Jejoong pasrah. "Aku akan kesana nanti malam." Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bilang ke Mahaguru tak usah menjadi seorang tentara Inggris untuk membujuk…." Suaranya terputus.

Kangin sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

-oo0oo-

-oo0oo-

Tak.. Tak.. Tak…

Malam ini cuaca tidak bersahabat. Udara yang lembab disertai hujan gerimis yang sendari tadi siang belum juga berhenti, tetap tidak menghentikan langkah seorang pria dengan stelan Armani yang mengantung ditubuhnya. Terlihat sebatang rokok bertengger dibibinya. Matanya yang mirip mata musang menyepit memandang makhuluk yang sedang meronta dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hello! My Name is Yunho, Jung Yunho asshole!" ucap Yunho sinis kepada sesosok wanita sekarat yang sedang terikat dan meronta diatas tempat tidur. Segera Ia naik keatas tempat tidur, dan duduk diatas perut wanita yang sendari tadi terus meronta itu.

"Saya butuh kaca!" seru Yunho yang masih ada diatas wanita itu. "Kaca setinggi wanita ini! Sekarang! cepat!" seru Yunho lagi dengan nada memerintah.

Tak beberapa lama beberapa orang masuk membawa kaca setinggi kira-kira 180 cm. Seseorang yang tadi membawa kaca itu terlihat kaget melihat keadaan wanita yang ada diatas tempat tidur itu. Terlihat wanita itu penampilannya sangat kacau. Dengan beberapa tonjolan urat pada keningnya. Bajunya yang compang-camping memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang berbubah kehijauan dikarenakan makhluk yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

"Cepat! Taruh kacanya diatas wanita ini! Pastikan tubuhnya terlihat dalam kaca itu!" perintah Yunho dengan cepat. Matanya masih terus memandang wanita sang yang terus meronta. Tangan kanannya memegang kepala wanita itu, mulutnya sesekali mengucapkan mantra-mantra untuk menenangkan makhluk yang ada didalam wanita itu.

Tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang kepala wanita itu mulai memberikan tanda salib kecil pada kening wanita itu. Wanita itu berdesis sebagai jawaban atas perilaku Yunho. "Shut up your fucking mouth! Asshole!" teriak Yunho. Setelah itu Ia langsung menonjok pipi kanan wanita itu. Wanita itu meraung. Dan pandangan wanita itu seketika menjadi kosong.

ARGHHHHH…..

PRANG…..

"Hello bastard!" ucap Yunho santai terhadap bayangan yang terlihat didalam kaca. Dikaca terlihat sesosok moster yang sedang mengamuk dan berusaha memecahkan kaca. Monster itu meraung-raung. Yunho yang saat itu sedang menyulut rokok baru yang Ia jepit dengan bibirnya hanya menatap santai terhadap bayangan itu. "Tell it to Lucy! Asshole!" Jari tengah tangan kanannya mengacung keatas membentuk 'fuck' dan menghadapkannya kearah kaca itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum menyeringai sendaritadi.

PRANG….

Seketika kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping bersama monster itu, setelah Yunho memukul kaca tadi dengan cukup keras.

"Fuck you!"

-oo0oo-

"Kau harus berhenti dari kebiasaan merokokmu itu!" Seorang pria dengan jubah kepasturan terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku. Disebelahnya kanannya terlihat Yunho yang sedang menyulut rokok barunya sambil membersihkan badannya dari sisa pecahan kaca. Kedua pria itu berdiri ditengah-tengah anggota gereja yang lain sedang sibuk membereskan kekacauan akibat exorcist tadi.

"Cigarettes it's…." Yunho mengembuskan asap rokok yang tadi dia hisap dan memainkan rokok di tangan kanannya. "I don't know?... Hidup gua tuh cuma empat: Jongie, anak gua, rokok, dan semua keparat dari neraka ini!" Yunho kembali menghisap rokok yang ada di tangan kanannya, menghisap asapnya hingga keparu-paru dan menghembuskannya kembali.

Lee SoMan menghembuskan nafasnya. Buku tebal yang tadi terbuka ditangan kanannya Ia tutup dan menghasilkan bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras.

"Bukan karena hanya karena baca Chicken Soup, Lu jadi berhak ngatur gua!" Yunho tertawa sinis sambil memainkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di depannya.

"Hidup itu kadang perlu melakukan hal yang seru!" kata SoMan diiringi tawa kecil, "Bukan Big Bang Lu!" ucap SoMan cepat ketika melihat protesan yang hendak keluar dari mulut Yunho. "Priory of Sion tetap ingin kau yang memimpin proyek itu." Lanjutnya.

"Tetap yakin ya!" Yunho tertawa kecil setelah mendengar pernyataan Guru exorcist-nya selama enam tahun belakangan ini. Baginya bukan masalah bocornya proyek the Big Bang yang Ia lakukan bersama sang istri. Ia tidak begitu mempermasalahakan bocornya hal ini kepada media seperti istrinya. Entalah, tapi Ia yakin masalahnya bukan hanya berhenti ketika menemukan itu tetapi berlanjut.

"Mereka akan membunuh anakmu. Jongie-mu." SoMan hanya tertunduk lesu ketika mebicarakan hal itu. Sebenarnya Ia sedikit ragu mebicarakan ancaman yang diberikan organisasi rahasia terbesar dan tertua Gereja setelah Opus Dei. Tapi Ia tak mau hal ini terjadi, Yunho yang sudah menjadi muridnya bahkan sudah dianggapnya anak.

Priory of Sion atau P:S adalah organisasi keras. Dibentuk untuk melindungi rahasia-rahasia terbesar Gereja dan hal-hal yang tertutup rapat bagi dunia seperti rahasia Maria Magdalena, Exorcist, bahkan Injil Gnostik. Dibentuk di Prancis dari tahun 232 M. Organisasi yang secara tidak langsung memimpin Vatikan. Mengerjakan pekerjaan Gereja yang sangat rahasia bahkan terkesan kotor. Yunho adalah seorang exorcist yang dipilih jika exorcist sebelumnya telah meninggal atau dinyatakan hilang seperti Van Helsing, Knight of Templar. P:S memiliki seorang pemimpin yang disebut Mahaguru yang identitasnya hanya diketahui orang-orang golongan atas P:S. Nama-nama yang diduga pernah menjadi seorang Mahaguru adalah Leonardo Da Vinci, King Arthur, Isaac Newton, William Shakespeare.

Yunho terlihat ragu ketika mendengar ucap itu. "Aku…, Aku…" Ia ragu antara harus memilih hidupnya atau percaya apa kata hatinya.

"Gua tahu! Gua udah bilang ini gak bakal bener. Aslinya!" Balas SoMan ketika melihat raut muka murid yang sedang berpikir.

"Gua pilih tuh proyek!" Yunho memutuskan tegas dibawah tatapan terkejut SoMan.

"Tapi…. Tapi.."

Yunho mengangguk. "Tapi sebagai kepala keluarga yang baik, gua mau keluarga gua dapet yang terbaik lah." Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi… Tapi.."

"Makanya Lu punya anak. Nge-seks! Jangan Chicken Soup aja Lu sodomi." Yunho tertawa. "Bilang ke Mahaguru Gua sama Jongie bakal kesana nanti malam. Yu ah! Gua balik." Pamit Yunho pulang. Langsung saja pria berjaket Armani itu berjalan menuju motor BMW S1000R berwarna hitamnya, memakai helm yang Ia taruh diatas motornya dan memacu kendaraannya cepat menjelajahi kota Seoul. Dibelakangnya SoMan hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

-oo0oo-

-oo0oo-

Choi Siwon mengeser gelas vodkanya dan melihat Yeoja genit yang sedang menari dengan gila di dance floor diujung kanan. Yeoja itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda dan kemudian cekikikan geli setelah teman wanitanya membisikan sesutau ke telingan kanannya. Seketika seorang pria datang mengagetkan Siwon yang sedang menikmati gelas vodkanya yang ke empat. "Choi Siwon?" tanyanya, "Ada?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada apanya?" balas Siwon sedikit berteriak karena DJ telah mengganti musicnya menjadi lebih elekto-beat membuat pengunjung Night Club semakin menggila.

"Barang itu!" ucap pria itu kesal, "Ayolah! Jangan pura-pura bodoh kau."

Siwon memandang wajah pria itu sesaat Ia selesai berkata. Memandangnya dengan seksama. Sudah tiga tahun Ia berkecimpung dalam dunia obat-obatan terlarang setelah meninggalkan kepasturannya. Dengan pengalaman selama itu Ia tidak akan dengan mudahnya percaya dengan orang lain. Sudah hampir dua kali Ia hampir masuk penjara karena Ia bertindak gegabah. Dan Ia merasa dua kali itu cukup.

"Kim Junsu." Pria dihadapan Siwon itu memperkenalkan diri. Siwon hanya mengangguk menyikapi itu. Matanya sekarang beralih lagi kepada Yeoja yang sedang berciuman dengan teman wanitanya yang tadi membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. _Mereka ngetawain gua karena gua ngecengin lesbi? Anjrit!_

"Namanya Seohyun and Yoona, mereka cukup serasi kan? Kalau mau nge-seks sama mereka, Lu harus mau sama dua-duanya. " Junsu memandang geli kedua wanita yang asik berciuman ditengan dance floor itu. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang sedari tadi masih kesal karena wanita yang ditaksirnya adalah seorang Homoseks.

"Anjrit Lu!" balas Siwon. Tangannya menuang sesloki lagi vodka yang masih setengah botol itu dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Junsu hanya tertawa geli menanggapi perkataan Siwon. "Mau beli berapa Lu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya Lu bawanya berapa?" Junsu balas bertanya. Tangannya mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dan mengeluarakan satu batangnya, menjepitnya dibibir dan menyalakan dengan korek api yang tergeletak dimeja. "Rokok?"

"Gua gak ngerokok sambil minum." Jawab Siwon singkat. Siwon hanya mengerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sepintas, tangannya sedah menggenggam vodka satu sloki lagi.

Junsu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Siwon barusan dan berkata "Baru denger gua orang minum sambil gak ngerokok." dengan nada geli. "Jadi bawa berapa Lu?" tanyanya.

"Ya adalah lima gram." Siwon menarik nafas, matanya terpejam menikmati lagu yang semain gila dimainkan DJ. _Kayanya gua gak bakal pulang hari ini. _"Gak rencana jualan sih hari ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ok! Gua ambil semuanya." Junsu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Berapa?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan Iphonenya dan melakukan transaksi melalui M-banking.

"Lima Juta." Jawab siwon tegas. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku kanan celanannya dan mengeluarkan lima bungkus kotak berisi bubuk putih bernama Heroin, melemparkannya keatas meja yang ada didepannya dan mengambil lagi sloki yang sudah terisi penuh di meja itu.

Junsu mengetikan sejumlah nominal di Hpnya itu. Menunggu beberapa lama. Menghadapkan Hp itu kearah Siwon sambil berkata "Sudah masuk, gua ambil ya barangnya." Sambil tersenyum. Setelah mengambil barang yang ada diatas meja, segera Ia menghilang kedalam kumpulan penari di dance floor.

Siwon hanya mengeluarkan Hp sesaat Junsu sudah menghilang. Mengecek jumlah rekeningnya, sambil tersenyum puas.

"Itu adala ide yang buruk tahu!" sahut sebuah suara. "Memilih menjadi seorang Bandar ketimbang menjadi pastur."

Siwon mengadah kearah pria bersuara lembut itu. Wajahnya cukup cantik, putih, dan bersetelan jas rapih. Mukanya mulus dan rambutnya yang dicat pirang menambah kesan putih kulitnya.

"Maksudmu?" gumam Siwon tak jelas, dengan gelas masih menempel dibibirnya.

Pria bersetelan jas itu menunjuk kearah Junsu yang sedang mengobrol di telepon genggamnya di ujung bar. "Ironis!"

"Siapa sih Lu?" ucap Siwon dengan nada yang tak ingin ditemani. Ia ingin sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

Pria bersetelan jas itu duduk disamping Siwon. Sofa itu sedikit bergoyang. "Leeteuk. Aku bekerja untuk sebuah organisasi yang tadinya kau percayai, 'tadinya'. Aku yang menelponmu kemarin."

"Ah ya!" Siwon mengosongkan botolnya dan menyulut rokok yang tadi Ia sudah genggam. "Tidak kujawab."

"Tombak takdir yang menghujam perut Yesus hilang, dicuri dari kami." Ujar Leeteuk. Ia memiliki logat yang aneh di bahasa koreanya. "Dan kami juga memintamu untuk mencari kain kafan turin yang asli."

"Apa peduli gua." Ujar Siwon sinis. Ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan yang namanya Gereja. Ia benci dengan mereka. Karena Gereja, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Ia melihat pembunuhan seluruh jemaat. Tidak! Ia bukan hanya melihat. Ia bahkan ikut andil dalam kematian mereka. Ia yang memilih siapa yang mati pertama dan selanjutnya. Itu adalah kenangan terkelam yang ingin Ia lupakan selamanya.

"Bagaimana pun juga." Balas Leeteuk. "Organisasi kami yang membebaskan kamu dari dua kali penangkapan itu." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa itu. "Kau harus sedikit membuka hati lagi unutuk kami. Atau kami tidak segan-segan melaporkan kamu dan menjebloskan kamu kedalam penjara lagi."

Siwon terhenyak. "Lu mau ngelaporin gua kepolisi?"

Jawaban Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mantap dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari kantung jasnya. "Hanya jika kau mau." Ia tersenyum "Jika tidak." Leeteuk menatap Siwon yang sedang memandang amplop coklat itu, "Kau akan masuk berita pagi, besok."

"Jadi?"

"Kau akan terbebas dan uang ini akan berlipat sampai nominal yang kau mau."

"Jaminannya apa?" tanya Siwon yang mulai tertarik dengan arah percakapan ini. Mengambil rokok barunya dan menyulutnya.

"Datanglah." Leeteuk menyodorkan selembar kartu nama. "Kau boleh mengorok leherku jika aku berbohong." Ucapnya sambil disertai senyuman.

Siwon menarik kartu nama itu dari tangan kanan Leeteuk. Membacanya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sekilas setelah itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum dibelakangnya.

-oo0oo-

-oo0oo-

"Mr. Kibum siapa dia?" tanya seorang mahasiswa yang tengah menghadiri kelas ilmu kebumian yang sedang diajar oleh Kibum.

"Victoria, kau tahu nama lain dari teropong bumi?" tanya Kibum balik kepada wanita yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan yang ke Kibum.

"Yojana." Kata wanita itu kurang yakin tapi tetap menjawabnya, setelah sebelumnya melihat teman yang ada di sampingnya.

"Right! Yojana. And she is the Yojana. The Mother of Earth." Kata kibum sambil tersenyum kepada seluruh muridnya. "Sebelum kita mempelajari ilmu geologi atau kebumian itu sendiri kita harus tau kan, bagaimana hakikatnya bumi itu terbentuk aslinya. Dengan kata lain sejarahnya"

Semua kepala mahasiswa di kelas itu mengangguk.

"Seperti Big Bang, Kitab kejadian, seperti itu?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di tengah-tengah kelas itu.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan untuk pertemuan kali ini kita bahas tentang Yojana." Ia tersenyum. "Yojana adalah dewi bumi or _her_ bagi suku Indian-indian kuno yang ada di daerah Amerika hingga Amerika Selatan. Di dalam kepercayaan suku-suku tradional bumi sering sekali dilambangkan sebagai ibu. Kalian kan tau sifat bumi yang seperti ibu. Merberikan air, makanan, udara, kehidupan kita semuanya bergantung dari dia. Ibu kita. Bumi. Earth. Yojana."

"Mr. Kibum, apa lagi suku-suku yang mempercayai bumi sebagai ibu kita?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk didepan.

"Thank's for the question, Kyu." Kibum tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, setelah itu mengambil dan memajang gambar sekelompok orang yang sedang melakukan ritual tradional.

"Kalian tahu siapa mereka?" Kibum mengajukan pertanyaan.

Seluruh kelas mengeleng.

"Mereka adalah abdi dalem keraton jawa." Kata kibum, lalu ia berjalan keatas meja yang ada di ruang tengah kelas dan duduk diatasnya. "Dalam kepercayaan jawa kuno atau yang lebih terkenal dengan kepercayaan kejawen, bumi dianggap sebagai ibu yang mengasihi sekaligus lambang kesuburan. Maka dari itu dalam kepercayaan masyarakat jawa ibu adalah segalanya. Bahkan jika kalian punya suatu masalah, minumlah air cucian kaki ibu kalian niscaya problema kalian akan selesai, begitu yang dipahami masyarakat jawa."

"Bagaimana dengan sisi ilmu pengetahuan?" Seorang pria berambut pirang langsung saja berbicara, membuat seluruh perhatian kelas yang berisi 24 mahasiswa itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Hahaha….. kau berbicara seperti penganut Scientology dan Illuminati Enhyuk." Kibum tertawa geli setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu mahasiswanya yang terkenal dengan keahlian dancenya. _Kenapa Ia mau saja mengambil kelas ilmu kebumian yang membosankan ini._

"Kau ingin dari teori yang mana dulu Enhyukkie?" Kata kibum yang masih saja terkikik geli. "Bagaimana secara kronologis dulu."

"Hah.. Kronologis?" Mata itu menatap Kibum kaget.

"Ya, Kronologis. Tadi kita mulai dengan kepercayaan kuno atau yang lebih terkenal dengan kepercayaan pangan. Setelah itu…"

"Agama. Dan akhirnya ilmu pengetahuan." Sahut suara yang ada diengah-tengah mereka.

"Yap! Bagus Kyuhyun. Terimakasih."

"Lalu?" tanya Enhyuk yang masih saja penasaran.

"Di kitab Kejadian, berapa lama bumi tercipta?" tanya Kibum ke seluruh kelasnya.

"Enam. Enam hari. Dan hari ketujuh menjadi hari yang dikuduskan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil focus kea rah PSP yang ia sembunyikan di bawah mejanya.

"Mr. Cho, kau pintar dan tolong kau tidak bermain PSP di kelas saya." Kibum tersenyum.

"Apa kalian percaya? Bumi yang seharusnya tercipta selama jutaan tahun, menjadi tempat layak huni hanya selama enam hari."

"Mr. Kibum…"

"Mr. Kibum…"

"Mr. Kibum…"

Suara-suara bersahutan memenuhi kelas yang berjalan selama dua jam.

-oo0oo-

"Mr. Kim Kibum, tunggu!" sahut seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang tiba-tiba menahan sebelah tangannya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

"Mr. Kibum bisa kita bicara sebentar."

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Balas Kibum sinis.

"Jika kita bisa bicara sebentar, kami berjanji akan membantu anda dan menjadi donator dari panti asuhan." Kata pria itu. "Nama saya Shin Donghe. Saya dari sebuah lembaga keagaman bernama Priory of Sion."

"Maksud anda apa? Siapa anda?" tanya Kibum.

"Beri saya waktu sebentar, maka saya akan menjelaskan semua hal ini."

-oo0oo-

"Jadi anda ingin saya membantu team anda untuk mencari benda itu." Kata Kibum. Ia meletakan gelas kopi yang sudah habs setengah di atas meja itu.

"Kenapa anda memilih saya?" Ucap Kibum, "Anda seharusnya memilih seorang ahli Koptik atau ahli theology."

Shindong hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Kibum. Setelah Ia menyeruput kopinya pelan, ia menyodorkan Kibum sebuah peta landscape sebuah lahan.

"Kenya?" Kibum menatap Shindong heran. "Kenapa Kenya?"

"Di sana pihak kami telah menemukan sebuah gereja kuno Bizantium abad ke-5."

"Lalu?"

"Kami membutuhkan seorang geolog jenius seperti anda." Ucapnya, "Apa kau tidak merasakan keanehan?"

"Kekeristenan baru masuk ke Kenya sekitar abad ke-6, bersamaan dengan kekaisaran Bizantium. Gereja itu lebih cepat satu abad."

"Tepat!"

Kibum menatap Shindong yang memberikan senyum lebar kepadanya. Ditatapnya serius pria yang ada dihapannya itu. Matanya memancarkan kehangatan.

"Bagaimana dengan donasi ke panti asuhan itu?"

Shindong tersenyum lagi. Ia mengeluarkan selembar cek yang telah ditanda tangani tapi masih kosong di bagian nominalnya. "Isi dengan nominal berapa saja." Ia tersenyum kembali, "Nanti malam setelah uangnya masuk ke rekeningmu, datanglah ke alamat ini." katanya sambil menyodorkan kertas yang bertuliskan alamat sebuah gedung.

"Shi…." Kata-kata Kibum terputus.

Shindong telah hilang dari pandangannya.

-oo0oo-

-oo0oo-

TBC

Walah….

Setelah sekian lama menelantarkan ff ini, akhirnya apdet jg dengan isi yang gak jelas. Sumpah gatel sekaligus pusing banget dengan tokoh Kibum and Jaejoong. Mereka dosen, mereka pintar, dan mereka tau segalanya sehingga kelihatannya tokoh Yunho sama Siwon ke cover abis sama mereka. Ya, semoga saja mereka punya porsi masing-masing yang saling melengkapi. Yunho dengan sifat arrogant, sayang keluarga, dan seorang fighter sejati. Jaejoong yang tenang dan berpengetahuan sangat luas (karena sejarah agama dan tetek-bengeknya itu gak sedikit.). Kibum yang teliti. Sama Siwon yang sebenarnya sangat jenius dibidang theology. Team yang hebat.

**Ok, Review-nya ditunggu chingu.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Bandung, 15 Oktober 2012**

**08:45 PM**

**My Home Sweet Home**


End file.
